


A Hunter, Bard, and Prince

by Missyomite



Category: Marvel
Genre: (Wade obviously), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons!!!, F/F, F/M, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, fucked up upload schedule, seriously yall this will be slow as fuck, will add tags and update warnings/rating as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyomite/pseuds/Missyomite
Summary: Peter's life has been calm for the last 12 years, living in a small village far from any big towns, a sharp contrast of the capital city from his youth. But when Wade came through that all changed, with his loud words and even louder personality Peter gets swept up into the other mans plan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Hunter, Bard, and Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed cause i couldn't find one dhdj  
> Hope yall enjoy and i also hope i can get the next chapter out soon

Peter hummed under his breath.

The wind whistled through the trees around him, like it was answering back to his short melody. 

He shifted slightly on the branch he was perched on, careful to not make a sound. He eyed the sky guessing the time, the sky around him was noticeably darker, he should get back to the village soon. 

Peter caught some movement in the low bushes between the trees on the edge of the clearing. He moved his bow in front of himself and readied an arrow.

A young buck stepped into the clearing, flicking its ears looking around for any danger. It seemed to relax and moved further in. Peter began to slow his breath waiting for the perfect moment to loose the arrow from his taut bow.

The buck moved again, the side of its body facing Peter now. 

Peter let go of the arrow, aiming for its heart.

It collapsed to the forest floor, letting out its final breath.

Peter let out the breath he had unconsciously held in, he leapt down from his perch and whispered a soft prayer of thanks to the forest and its protectors. He didn't bring any offerings this time, a prayer for two medium sized bucks were enough for now. It's mostly traditional and superstition that made him continue to pray and bring offerings when he hunted. But part of him knew most of it was not just legends and folklore. The forest is full of magic, why shouldn't it be protected by nature gods.

The bushes rustled again, a spider the width of a palm scurried up to Peter and up to his right shoulder.

"Hey Venom, very good hunt today." Peter praised and used his pointer finger to softly pet his familiar's head. The spider waved its front legs in appreciation. "Now let's get this body back to the horses."

Peter took the dead bucks front legs and then he threw the body over his shoulder careful not to jostle Venom on his other shoulder. He started walking back to the two horses he had brought to carry the game back to Bringsburg, the village Peter has called his home for the past 12 years. The first 13 years of his life was spent in Taroun, the capital city of Hguria.

Dusk was almost upon him by the time he got back to his horses and had tied the buck's to one of their backs. Peter swung over the other horse's back and started the hour long ride back to the village. This was the farthest he's gone for a short hunt for a long while, it wasn't a good sign for the upcoming winter. He needed to go for a longer hunt soon to store up for the cold and only a few other villagers were actual hunters. The last time they had met up it was late spring and the forest was teeming with game, now it's early winter and he's not as optimistic about how they'll fare this season.

The horses trotted over the crest of a hill, the village coming into view a little ways ahead. There was chimney smoke coming from most houses, only a few people were out on the streets, most of them hurrying to get home. 

Passing the first few buildings Peter turned into a small stable yard near his house. He climbed off his horse and led her into her pen and after taking the two bucks off his other mare he led her into her pen as well. Venom climbed off to let Peter throw a buck over each shoulder to bring home. 

The walk to his house was short, he rounded to the back of the house to the shed he used to skin the animals he killed and store food. Venom dutifully followed him into the shed.

The skin of the bucks' were off and ready to be taken to the tanner and the meat of one was ready for the butcher. The other buck's meat was for the stew and jerky he was making for the dinner his dads' and he were having at their tavern, The Sleeping Wyvern, tomorrow night. He hung up the meat and skin for the next day and cleaned up using a bucket of water from the communal well he had gotten that morning.

He left the shed, grabbed some firewood from under the shed's cover, and entered his house from the back door. Peter lit the lamp on his desk and started a fire in the hearth. The messy nature of his desk and bed were illuminated by both. His desk had scattered nature sketches and technical drawings, books, and notebooks filled with his and his late parents research notes. Peter’s recent research pertained to how different types of magic interacted with different metals, specifically rare metals. It was slow work, mostly because of the time it took him to find merchants who had and were willing to sell the precious metal he needed. 

The rest of the room was tidy and the floor was recently cleaned, Peter sighed and moved over to his food cabinet. He opened it and grabbed some jerky, a roll of bread, and a handful full of berries he had scavenged the other day. 

Maybe I should go help with the tavern tonight Peter thought as he ate his meager dinner, more people are coming into town. Most are here to avoid the increasing skirmishes to the south east, winter is looking like it will be unusually harsh so land to grow and hunt for food was being fought over by his country and a neighboring country. The two small countries used to be allies and had long standing trade routes but when Lord Frances became king of Corpuals and immediately abducted and tortured King Tony, the trust between countries expired. They have now been at war on and off for 22 years without an end in sight.

Peter chewed on the last piece of bread on the way to the tavern and passed a few of the other villagers, he gave a nod to a couple he talked to regularly. Instead of going to the front door of the tavern he squeezed into the alley to the back and in through the back door. The store room was lit with a single torch and he could hear loud laughter through the door and some lute music he was pretty sure Bucky was playing, Peter pushed open the door that led to behind the bar in the main room. It was only just past dusk now so the room was only half full, later in the night he knows it’ll be full to the brim and louder than a snoring dragon.

Steve looked up from the table he was wiping down to wave at Peter and then beckoned him over. Peter stepped out of the bar and moved over to his dad.

“Hey Pete, how was hunting today?” Steve turned half of his attention to Peter, he was still wiping down the table, it looked like a patron spilled something brown and sticky on it, ew.

“I got a couple bucks, big enough to sell the hide for a good price. The butcher will be happy tomorrow and we’ll be having stew with meat in it for about a week.” Peter answered.

“That’s great.” Steve said distractedly, the viscuse brown… stuff still giving him a hard time, “Are you staying to help tonight, I think we’ll need the help, we’ve been getting more and more people coming through.”

“Yeah, I’ll stay. Let me go drop off my coat and bag in the back first.” Peter turned back to the bar as Steve gave a murmured confirmation. In the storage room again he dropped off his things on the old wooden chair. He stretched his arms above his head and entered back into the main room and started to work.

\-------

Several hours and a sigh of relief later a large chunk of the evening crowd was gone, it was almost time to get back home and in his bed. Peter saw Bucky stand up from his usual seat and usher the stragglers out of the tavern, several of them obviously dead drunk. 

One man though, walks up to Steve and starts a whispered conversation, after Bucky escorts everyone else he joins them. Peter wonders who the man is but he’d rather be in bed so he cleans the tables and sweeps the floor not caring for the three men’s hushed conversion. Until it got heated, their voices growing louder by each word, Peter ignored it and was about to leave until he heard his name.

“I don’t care why you’re here, you need to leave the village, you’re risking everyone’s safety including ours and Peter’s!” Steve said at a near shout effectively killing whatever argument the stranger was trying to make. “You said you made Tony mad and I can only think of a couple things you could’ve done to make him furious. And if I’m correct you need to leave now.”

“They wouldn’t come for me here, they wouldn’t think to. They don’t think anyone is out here, that it’s just a wasteland.” The man countered, “No one is in danger if I’m here and I won’t be staying long anyway, I’ll be heading further south east because you’re right that is one of the reasons Tony is furious.”

Steve stays silent and stares at the man. Bucky joins back into the conversation.

“Neither of us like that you’re here but we won’t stop what you’re planning to do. Just leave us out of it, we left the capital for a reason.” Bucky stated, his voice neutral.

“Duly noted. I’ll even write it down in my handy dandy notebook!” Hooded man quickly pulled a small bright red leather notebook out of nowhere and scribbled something down with a charcoal pencil. “See!” 

He lifted the notebook up to show Peter’s dads, they both looked unimpressed and used to the strangers antics. Who is this man? And how does he know Tony and his dads? Peter suddenly felt very tired, glad that the three men hadn’t noticed him eavesdropping, he slipped through the back room door, grabbed his things, and walked home. 

\--------

Early morning sunlight beamed through the window of Peter’s house, he groaned from his pile of fur blankets. Still tired from the late night, he slowly got up and ready for the day. He finished off the scavenged berries and drank milk from the two clay jugs he put out in the back to keep cold. 

Peter went to work starting the stew he was making for his Dads and him. About an hour and a pot of gently simmering stew later, Peter left to sell off the two skins and the meat of the other buck leaving Venom to watch over the fire. 

After bartering with the butcher and the tanner Peter went to the morning market a significant amount of coins heavier. He only needed to buy a few things at market, some arrows, food, and a new coat, his old one was feeling tight and uncomfortable and he hoped to sell it off. The merchant he usually bought arrows and bow strings from was near the entrance of the market square. He looked a bit shaken, Peter walked over meaning to ask what happened but the man saw Peter and jumped into the conversation first.

“Peter! How’s it going kid, need new arrows?” Clint asked quickly, shaking off any of the discomfort Peter had seen. 

“Morning, yeah I’ll be needing some new arrows, same ones as last time please. Listen, Clint, are you okay? Did something happen?” Peter was worried, Clint rarely showed any discomfort, he once saw the man stare down a cutthroat 2 times bigger than himself with absolutely no fear in his eyes. The other guy was on the ground in two seconds flat or at least that was how Peter remembered it, he was eight at the time so he couldn’t know for sure.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, just saw someone I didn’t think I’d ever see around these parts.” Clint shrugged, he started to talk again but Peter interrupted him.

“You mean the big guy that covers his face with a hood and red face wraps.”

“Y-yeah, Peter how do you know about him?” Clint looked worried.

“He talked to dad and pop after the tavern closed last night. I kind of, uh, eavesdropped accidently. The guy talked about a plan Tony was furious about and dad got really mad at him but the guy explained some stuff and pop stepped in and diffused the conversation before it got too heated. That was all I stayed for."

“You’re a grown man so I can’t stop you from talking to him but Peter, be careful, for me and your parents, none of us trust him completely.” 

Peter nodded, now he was just more curious as to who this man was and why he was here. And the most intriguing, how does he know everyone around Peter but Peter has never seen him before. Peter was positive that if he’d seen the man before he would have remembered.

With even more questions than he began with he bought some arrows and a new hunting dagger from Clint and waved goodbye, promising to go see Clint before he went back to the capital next week. Peter wandered the small village market buying food and looking out for a new coat. 

A few second hand coats caught his eye but none of them fit his short, wide frame. While trying out a third coat he heard a feminine voice calling out for him from behind. He turned and saw his closest friend MJ standing behind her own stall filled with different fur scarves, hats, and gloves, even a couple coats. Peter smiled at her and took off the coat he was wearing and gave it back to the stall tender, and he walked over to MJ.

“Hey Peter, you looking for a coat?” She rested her head on her right hand and held her right elbow with her other hand and cocked her head to one side. 

“Yeah, my old one is getting too small. Do you think you might have one my size?” Peter enquired.

“Lets see, try this one.” She handed him a dark brown coat made of bears skin. He shrugged it on, it was perfect, except that the end of the coat was nearly at his knees. MJ laughed, clearly having known it would happen, “Okay okay, try this one, I swear it’ll fit better.”

This time when Peter finished putting on the coat it fit amazingly. His shoulders were snug but he still had full mobility, the end of the coat was at his hips, and it followed the curve of his waist.

“MJ I’m beginning to suspect you somehow got my measurements and made me a coat.” Peter narrowed his eyes in a mock glare.

“Peter, honey, I have no idea what you’re talking about, I just had that old thing lying around.” MJ smirked, she was most definitely lying through her teeth, “Since it fits you so perfectly almost like it was made for you, I’ll just give it to you for free.”

“MJ, what are you doing?” Peter asked, completely confused, it’s not like it could be a birthday present or anything along those lines, his birthday was in the spring and any holiday she could be giving this for is still a while away. She could be asking for a favor, in a very weird and very non-MJ like way, she’s usually very open with him.

“Just take the coat, here I’ll even take your old coat as a trade off if that makes you feel better.” She swiped Peter’s old coat from where he had left it on the table. 

“...Alright, I guess I’ll not look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“Atta boy that’s the spirit.”

“You’re so God's damn weird sometimes.”

“I know, it’s part of my charm and you love me for it.”

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed with exasperation.

“Alright I better get home, I left Venom to watch the stew and fire and I don't want to come back to an ash pile where my house used to be.” Peter left MJ’s stall and the market after a couple more words and returned home. Luckily nothing was burning, Venom was patiently sitting by the fire warming herself, she waved at him with her front legs and crawled back into his bed where it was warmer. 

Peter checked the pot of stew and then put all his food and newly bought items away. With the stew gently simmering in the background, Peter sat down at his desk and began to work on his experiments and diligently writing down his findings.


End file.
